


the get up kids

by danstroya



Series: bandom 2018-19 [6]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Adult Gerard, Adult Ray Toro, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asexual Patrick Stump, Awkward Mikey Way, Bottom Brendon Urie, Bottom Gerard Way, College, Culinary Arts Major Ray Toro, Developing Relationship, Dorms, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Gee does comics and stuff as a side project, Gerard And MIkey Have Different Dads, Half-Siblings, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, It’s not necrophilia if Beckett is undead, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe Could Be Classified As Magical Realism, Mikey Way does not like cafeteria food, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography Major Gerard Way, Polyamory, Pretending to be straight, Shared Dorms, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Strangers to Lovers, Student Mikey Way, Switch Ryan Ross, Teenage Mikey Way, This is in no way canon compliant, Top Dallon Weekes, Underage Smoking, Vampire Pete Wentz, Witch Gabe Saporta, Zombie/Vamp Hybrid William Beckett, teenage frank iero, trace amounts of puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danstroya/pseuds/danstroya
Summary: Mikey Way, pizza lover and video game enthusiast has seen some pretty weird shit in his fifteen years of life, including his loner brother actually getting a boyfriend, and finding out that he has a loner brother, but so far, Frank Iero takes the cake.This fic takes place over the course of a few years.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> when the idea for this fic was first put to paper, it was going to be just teenage frikey fluff 'n' angst, with no minor or major background relationships, but i decided it needed the whole emo trinity, plus some other bandom bands.
> 
> i dunno how many parts there’ll be, but i promise i’m finishing this fic. just gimme a month or eight.

**MONDAY, OCT. 25th**

**6:53 P.M.**

 

mikey lazily flipped through the channels, watching a variety of shows and infomercials appear on the screen, but none caught his eye. not that he was looking for something interesting to watch. he just needed to pretend he was so engrossed in finding something so his parents wouldn't suspect he was listening in on their conversation. of course, like any other fifteen year old, he eavesdropped on them all the time, mostly because he hated,  _hated_ when they kept secrets. today they were talking about someone called gerard.

"donald, he just wants to visit, stay a few days maybe," his mom said, and mikey was about ready to stop listening and go blast some music in his room when his dad spoke up and his interest gravitated toward the conversation again.

"i don't want your accident of a son coming into our home." the tension in the room was thick enough to cut through and suffocating, and mikey expected his mom to get pissed or something, however, she stayed silent. "he's a  _fag_  donna. I don't want him turning mikey into one too." mikey felt his heart hit his stomach, and he got up off the couch, deciding he'd rather not listen to his dad's homophobic shit anymore. neither seemed to notice the front door opening and closing as they carried on with their argument, and mikey was glad they hadn't because the rapidly cooling autumn air filling his lungs was exactly what he needed right now.

 

**FRIDAY, OCT. 30th**

**1:45 P.M.**

 

”mikey.” 

mikey’d been kinda dozing off on the swing with one hand clenched around the rusted chain, but hearing his name jolted him back to full consciousness, made him jump in shock and he ended up landing on his back with the chain twisted around his ankle and pete wentz laughing at him. “christ mikey, you look like a racoon, have you been pulling all-nighters again?” pete asked while attempting to light a cigarette. unfortunately the wind was not on his side today and kept blowing out his matches. nobody could figure out why he didn’t use a lighter and he always rambled incoherently when asked.

”yeah, i guess you could say that.” mikey mumbled, disentangling himself from the swing and hauling himself up off of the sharp gravel chunks, cursing when one of the pointy little bastards pierced the skin of his hand.


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, before we jump into part número dos i feel like i should clarify their ages.
> 
> mikey, pete, patrick, and frank are in their early teens.
> 
> ray, ryan, and gerard are in their early twenties.
> 
> brendon and andy are in their late twenties.
> 
> dallon and joe are in their early thirties.
> 
> to be specific:
> 
> mikey (15)  
> frank (15)  
> pete (15)  
> patrick (16)  
> ray (25)  
> ryan (24)  
> gerard (21)  
> brendon (27)  
> andy (29)  
> dallon (31)  
> joe (33)
> 
> yes, there are some pretty large age gaps, but age gaps are to be expected. they aren’t massive age gaps like twelve, thirteen years apart (i think the largest is six or seven years.)
> 
> the reason i decided mikey and frank should be so young is because i currently fit in their age group and i feel like i could properly portray the whole crushes, homophobic parents, and general early teens shit because it’s the same shit i’m going through. ((minus the vampires, magic, and ghosts.) if their age is an issue, try to pretend they’re older.)
> 
> also pete’s text talk in this makes me wanna cringe into nonexistence, but it’s necessary because i can’t imagine pete texting w/ proper grammar and all that shit. jeez i bet he texts like most of my friends used to.

**TUESDAY, NOV. 3RD, 2018**

**9:37 P.M.**

 

> _pete-za_
> 
> dude u awake
> 
>  

mikey heard his phone go off, and he dove off of his bed and onto the floor where it lay, silencing the snitchy little shit before his parents could hear the annoying ass text tone. once he’d silenced it (honestly he wasn’t sure how he’d managed to hide the fact that he had it even though he was grounded, given how many times it’d gone off loud and obvious,) he typed up a reply that was a tad more sarcastic than he’d been aiming for

 

> _moikeyway_
> 
> *dude, are you awake?
> 
> and no, i’m obviously asleep and texting you unconsciously.

 

there was a five minute pause before pete responded that mikey used to progress a little farther in  _Skyrim,_ but unfortunately the burial site was up some huge ass mountain and five minutes was not enough time. thank the daedra for subtitles, otherwise playing without sound would be a challenge and a half.  

 

> _pete-za_
> 
> go fuk urself milky way
> 
>  
> 
> _pete-za_
> 
> anywys i wnted to know if u wnted to sneak out 2nite
> 
>  
> 
> _moikeyway_
> 
> that depends, where are we going?
> 
>  
> 
> _pete-za_
> 
> woods duh
> 
>  
> 
> _moikeyway_
> 
> alright, i’ll pack my flashlight and a jacket.
> 
>  
> 
> _pete-za_
> 
> flshlights r lame but i know ull brng it anywy
> 
>  
> 
> _moikeyway_
> 
> you’ll thank me when you aren’t tripping on roots, jackass. also, have you considered learning proper english?
> 
>  
> 
> _pete-za_
> 
> we can’t all have perfect english grades way
> 
>  
> 
> _moikeyway_
> 
> you could if you put the effort in, wentz.
> 
>  
> 
> _pete-za_
> 
> hney im to pretty fr effort
> 
>  
> 
> _pete-za_
> 
> cya in 5 min
> 
>  
> 
> _moikeyway_
> 
> you’re already outside, aren’t you?
> 
>  
> 
> _pete-za_
> 
> mybe
> 
>  
> 
> _moikeyway_
> 
> i’ll be roght out.
> 
>  
> 
> _moikeyway_
> 
> **right
> 
>  

**TUESDAY, NOV.** **3RD, 2018**

**9:53 P.M.**

 

”so what did you want to come out here for?” mikey asked, kicking at a rock and sending it skittering through the bed of leaves and dying grass that covered the forest floor. “i wanted to find slenderman,” pete said jokingly, bending down to inspect some footprints. “dude, those are ours,” mikey said, shining the flashlight on them. pete groaned and pulled mikey closer by the sleeve of his jacket. “look dude, there’s a third set and the imprints aren’t from converse, which we’re both wearing.” he gestured to the scuffed and dirty black chucks on mikey’s feet and his own hot pink ones. “oh whatever, stop trying to scare me.”

pete looked up at him, shrugging. “fine, we won’t inspect the suspicious footprints,” he said, and made a grab for the flashlight, which mikey didn’t particularly care about but he’d rather keep it out of pete’s hands, so he leapt away and pete slipped and fell on the leaves and damp earth. “motherfu-“ mikey jammed a fistful of leaves pete’s mouth and he spit them out, gagging on the taste of slug slime and leaf mold. “watch your language, little boy.”

when pete’d finally managed to rid himself of any microscopic leaf pieces he glared at mikey, holding up his middle finger while wiping his spit covered lips with his other hand. “little boy my ass. last i checked, i’m a few month older than you,  _little boy.”_

for a solid minute they glared at eachother, then they were laughing, the sound echoing through the trees and falling upon the ears of someone just ten feet away, perched up in the branches of a tree. “let’s get moving before you start trying to inspect the next set of suspicious footprints.”

 

**WEDNESDAY, NOV. 4TH, 2018**

**8:49 A.M.**

 

“i can’t tell if that’s eyeliner or dark circles from lack of sleep,” pete said, slamming his notebook down on the desk next to mikey, claiming it for his own until next wednesday until their teacher switched the seating arrangements up again. she’d made it a habit to move her students around once a week because it apparently prevented mischief, except she let them pick where they sat which was a major flaw in her plan.

”’it’s lack of sleep, asshat.” mikey muttered and lifted his head up off of the desk. pete looked like he’d gotten plenty of sleep, the lucky bastard. how exactly he’d done that mikey wasn’t sure because they’d been out until at least three in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels rushed and low quality but no matter how many parts of it i rewrote it just didn’t fix, so maybe it’s just me being paranoid?


	3. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, remember!  
> the fifth of november,  
> the gunpowder treason and plot;  
> i know of no reason  
> why the Gunpowder treason  
> should ever be forgot! 
> 
> this is completely irrelevant to the story, but i think you should look up the full verse if you have the time. it’s some spooky shit.

**THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 5TH, 2018**

**2:49 P.M.**

 

when mikey stumbled into his parent’s house like he did every day after school he expected it to be the same as any other day, with him raiding the kitchen for snacks and barricading himself in his room with his cds. but the usual was disturbed by a man, clad in a leather jacket, fading anthrax shirt, and torn up skinny jeans perched on the couch, running a hand through his tangled black hair with teal roots. he didn’t seem to notice mikey’s presence until the door closed and he looked up with a mix of fear and confusion in his eyes. 

mikey stayed rooted to his spot, afraid to do anything. “um, you’re mikey, right?” the man asked, and mikey nodded hesitantly. “i-i’m gerard. your half brother.” so this was gerard? this awkward, nervous, anxiety-ridden guy dressed like a goth-ish punk? for some reason mikey was expecting someone flashier. gays were flashy, right? mikey felt like he should know, considering he was gay, but he’d never really fit into the social norms of things. “you’re early.” mikey said, sitting down on the loveseat opposite of gerard. “you weren’t supposed to come until saturday.” gerard nodded. “i know, but my- our mom told me it’d be better for me to come a few days early. she also reccommended i leave ray back in summit because her husband is a homophobic prick.”

”ray? is that your boyfriend?” gerard nodded, the corners of his lips turned up slightly, which was the closest mikey’d seen gerard come to a smile since he’d walked in. “wh-“ mikey started, planning to ask about ray, but the door to the house had opened again and mikey’s dad stormed in, not bothering to look at either of them or say anything before going upstairs.

 

**MONDAY, NOVEMBER 9TH, 2018**

**12:07 P.M.**

 

mikey hadn't expected gerard to be this cool, honestly. gerard practically wrote the book on cool in mikey's eyes. even when he stumbled downstairs just a little after midnight to find his brother in star wars sweatpants and a loose shirt emblazoned with the title of some obscure canadian kids show. he was sitting on the counter with a bag of off brand cookie crisp in his arms, shoving a handful of it in his mouth, and he froze like a deer in headlights when he saw mikey. mikey hopped up on the counter next to gerard and stole his own handful of the cereal, smiling at gerard before shoving it in his mouth. this seemed to reassure gerard and he resumed what he was doing, tilting his head down a little. 

it was then that he noticed that gerard's hair was up in a ponytail and he suddenly felt the urge to do the same to his own hair, even though it was too short. the two continued to consume handfuls of cereal until their mother walk in and insisted they go to bed before mikey's dad woke up.

 

**MONDAY, NOVEMBER 9TH**

**9:50 A.M.**

 

"i'm telling you pete, he's so fucking cool." mikey said, holding his phone out to show pete pictures he'd taken of his half-brother. "oh, he's pretty." pete gushed, taking the phone and flicking through the pictures. "man, if only he was our age, and single." pete sighed and handed it back with a smile. mikey fake gagged and grinned, pocketing the device and picking up his pen so he could continue to doodle gerard all over his homework.

 


End file.
